


And Then There Were Two

by WildClover27 (PrairieFlower)



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFlower/pseuds/WildClover27
Summary: Lt. Garrison is injured on a mission. He is helped by a French nurse, with surprising consequences. This is a slightly revised version of a 50 year old story.





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon characters are my own. I expect not to see them in other people's works.

Casino moved irritably in his cramped position behind the bushes. A twig stabbed him persistently in the back of the neck. Finally losing patience, he batted it. An elbow jabbed him in the ribs, and he looked up into Actor’s angry face. The Italian silently mouthed a warning. Casino shrugged it off.

An armed guard in a Nazi uniform passed ten feet from them. They crouched lower and held their breaths until he was passed. Actor relaxed a bit and looked around, a frown coming to his face.

“Where is Goniff?” he whispered to Casino.

“Where else do you find a monkey?” returned Casino, “up a tree.” He nodded to the left.

Actor looked into the tree branches and found the Englishman’s impish face grinning through the leaves. Actor sighed. There were times when he could understand the Lieutenant’s exasperation with his men.

This time Casino jabbed him. Actor looked quickly toward the distant building. A dark-haired young woman in a nurse’s uniform had emerged and was walking towards them. They drew back as the girl hurried down the path past them. 

Casino leapt up, grabbing her from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming. Goniff dropped from the tree to land in front of her. He leveled a pistol at her. They hurried her down the path, out of sight of the returning guard.

Finally, they stopped. Cautiously, Casino removed his hand from the girl’s mouth. She did not scream or struggle but regarded them warily with large green eyes. She looked almost too young to be a nurse, though she was handling herself well.

Actor asked her name in French, to which she replied Marie. He continued in French saying that one of their comrades was injured and needed medical attention. The girl said nothing but eyed the SS colonel uniform he was wearing with distrust. Actor noticed this and explained that they were not German. She relaxed a little. Taking a breath, she said she was willing to help. Preliminaries aside, they set off down the trail. Casino continued to keep a gun trained on her back.

A half mile further, they reached a small clearing. Chief was sitting on his heels beside the still figure of Lt. Garrison. He casually returned the switchblade in his hand to its wrist sheath.

Marie stepped slowly forward. Chief backed away allowing her to kneel beside Garrison. When she saw his face, she almost gasped. She reached out to remove the bloody bandage from Garrison’s head with shaking fingers.

The four men stood away discussing the situation in quiet voices. Chief continued to watch the girl.

“Where did you find her?” he asked.

“At that hospital,” replied Actor. “She just happened to be walking in the right direction. She can look after the Warden until we reach that plane tomorrow. It will not come back again.”

“What are we going to do with the girl?” asked Goniff.

“Let’s take her back with us,” offered Casino. “Schaeffer can worry about her then.”

Actor nodded in agreement. For once the safecracker had a reasonable idea. “We can’t let her go and I for one would find it distasteful to have to kill such a pretty thing.”

Marie was kneeling beside Garrison with her back to the men. They couldn’t see she was listening to them talking. A small cloth sack was beside Craig’s head and she picked it up to see what was inside. A few more dressings, a packet of sulfa, and morphine syrettes. She smiled and closed the bag back up. The injured man did not wake up when she redressed the wound. It was a graze, but enough apparently to knock him out. 

They moved out, carrying Garrison on a home-made stretcher with Goniff and Casino at the ends. Chief took point and Actor took the rear, with the girl right in front of him and behind Casino, where the Italian could keep an eye on her. She was silent and managed to keep up with the pace. 

After a half hour walk through the thick woods, Chief stopped and held up a hand. The others moved off the path and into the woods. The girl stayed with the Lieutenant. Actor joined the Indian.

“Truck parked up ahead,” whispered Chief. “I’ll go check it out. Maybe get us some wheels.”

Actor nodded and watched the younger man disappear silently into the woods. As he waited, there was no noise or shooting. A few minutes later, Chief returned and grinned. 

“Got us a truck. The driver stopped to take a leak,” the smile widened coldly. “He doesn’t need to anymore.”

Actor suppressed a shudder. As far as he could tell, the Indian did not have much compunction about using that blade. He motioned to the other two men with Garrison for them to come on. The nurse had made no move to disappear, though she still seemed a little nervous. Nothing unexpected. She walked alongside the stretcher.

GGGGG

Actor came grimly down the stairs and surveyed the group in the common room. Chief had remained upstairs with Garrison. Casino was keeping a close eye on the French girl, who looked very nervous under his scrutiny. He and Goniff got up and joined Actor at the foot of the stairs.

“The Lieutenant needs more medical attention,” said Actor. “He isn’t waking up.” The con man frowned. “The wound does not seem that bad.”

Goniff looked worried, “So why don’t we take ‘im to a ‘ospital?”

“You dumb Limey,” growled Casino. “With the Warden out of the way, where do you think we’d end up? Schaeffer would have us back in stir in a second.”

“So, wot do we do?” asked the Englishman.

Actor sighed. “I think I will find Teresa. She used to be a nurse. And the Lieutenant told me before that she can speak French. She can look after him and the French girl. Under the circumstances, Teresa might come back.”

Casino grunted, “After the way the Warden treated her, if I was her, I wouldn’t.”

Wryly, Actor remarked, “Luckily, she is not you.”

He drove into Brandonshire and went straight to the Blue Fox. Boldly, he walked up to the bar where Kit was polishing some glasses. Kit eyed him suspiciously. The ground rule for their not coming into the Fox still stood.

“Ah, Miss Gallagher,” smiled Actor. “May I say you are looking especially lovely today?”

Kit regarded him coldly, “Can it, Actor. Say what you have to and get out.”

Actor dropped the pretense without anger. “I’m looking for Teresa. There has been a difficulty concerning her brother. It is necessary I speak with her.”

Kit silently studied him a second and then went into the backroom. A minute later, she returned to say Terry was on her way. She was further surprised that when she offered him a drink, he turned it down.

A few minutes later, Terry walked in. She gave a small smile, “Hello, Actor. What prompted you to look me up?”

Actor watched the girl’s reaction as he said, “We have just returned from the mission. The Warden was injured. He needs your attention.”

Terry’s face froze in apprehension. “How bad is it?”

“Head injury,” replied Actor. “He has not regained consciousness in the past twenty-four hours.”

“Let’s go.”

On the way to the mansion, Actor briefed her on what had happened. Her reaction to hearing that the French girl was at the house was a sigh of resignation.

Terry walked unhesitatingly into the mansion followed closely by Actor. She froze as she caught sight of the girl, Actor almost tripping over her. The two women stared at each other a long minute, then Marie rose. Casino pushed her back down with a big hand on her shoulder.

“Casino!” The anger in Terry’s voice caught the safecracker by surprise. “Lay a finger on her and I’ll break your neck.” She glared at the other girl and spoke in French. “I’ll deal with you later.”

Terry bounded up the stairs to Craig’s room. Her brother was lying on the bed, unconscious, with his head bandaged. Chief was standing watch. Terry cautiously sat on one side of the bed and Actor on the other. Terry frowned. She lifted an eyelid, not liking what she saw.

“Did you give him something?” she asked.

“No,” replied Actor. “I was busy trying to get us out of there. I let the nurse take care of him.”

Terry shook her head. “She’s not a nurse.”

Actor looked at her sharply. Terry got up and went to the top of the stairs. The girl looked at her, trying to maintain an innocent face.

“Get up here,” demanded Terry, shortly, in English.

The girl trotted up the stairs and followed Terry into Craig’s room. Terry resumed her seat and the girl pulled a chair up close.

“All right, what did you do to him?” demanded Terry.

“Are we going to do this in front of him?” asked the girl, also in English, pointing at Actor.

Terry glared at her. “He’s Craig’s second, which means right now he is in command.” Actor eyed her at that as she continued. “So, yes, we are going to do this in front of him. Now what did you do to Craig?”

“I kept him snowed with morphine so he wouldn’t recognize me.”

“What!” exclaimed the two who were sitting on the bed.

“Are you out of your mind giving that to him with a head injury? You could have killed him!”

The girl winced under Terry’s anger. “You’re the medicine woman, not me.”

“What is going on here?” demanded Actor.

Terry looked at the Italian and explained. “This is our sister, Christine. The one I’ve been trying to find.”

“She’s a Garrison.” It was more of a statement.

“She’s a Garrison,” confirmed Terry.

“And how many more of you are out there?” he asked sarcastically.

“One.” Terry turned to Chris. “Where’s Kelly?”

“I’m not sure,” said Chris. “I went on this mission. He went on a different one.”

“What was your mission?” asked Terry.

“I was after a set of papers that listed known O.S.S. operatives. I didn’t get them.”

“That is because we did,” said Actor. He inclined his head toward a chair on his side.

Terry noted the neatly folded stack of Craig’s clothes with the packet on top. She held her hand out. Actor wordlessly placed the packet in her hand. Terry opened it and read it. It was in German. She sighed.

“Kelly’s in Russia,” she said. “Your name is on it too,” she said to Chris. 

Chief was standing silently in the corner of the room, watching. Terry turned to him and asked if he could get her water and bandages. He nodded and slipped out of the room.

“I’m going to try and wake him up,” said Terry to Chris. “You might want to make yourself scarce. He isn’t in the best of moods without a headache and he should have a good one with this.”

Chris got up, “Where’s there a phone?”

“Craig’s office,” said Terry. “You going to try to find out where in Russia Kelly is?” Chris nodded. “Casino or Goniff can show you where it is.”

Christine passed Chief in the hall. The two exchanged silent looks. Chris raised her eyebrows after they passed. She found him interesting.

Terry turned her attention to her brother. She lifted his head with Actor’s help and removed the old dressings. Craig’s eyes opened and he tried to focus on her.

“Hardheaded jackass,” said Terry, gently. “When are you going to learn to duck?” Sometimes I wonder how come you’ve made it this far through the war. Let’s see your head.” She smoothed back his blond hair.

Chief brought the water and the first aid kit. He stood back and watched her clean the wound.

Craig tried to clear his foggy mind. “Why did you come back?”

“Quit asking stupid questions,” replied Terry, “or I’ll think you’ve addled your brain. Just because you are a jerk doesn’t stop you from being my brother.”

“I must have been delirious for awhile,” said Craig. I thought I heard Chris talking in French.”

“You did,” replied Terry. “I don’t know what’s going on, but she came back with you. Actor will have to tell you.”

“Kelly?”

“He’s not with her.”

It didn’t seem to be the right time to mention Kelly’s whereabouts. Garrison closed his eyes and seemed to be asleep. Terry sat still, watching him with a worried expression. She almost jumped when a hand lightly touched her shoulder. 

“He will be all right,” assured Actor.

“Yeah, but not anytime soon,” said Terry.

Actor helped her redress the wound. Craig roused enough to talk again.

“Have to put off Schaeffer,” he mumbled. “He’s going to know we’re back.”

“Don’t worry,” reassured Terry. “We’ll come up with something. Go back to sleep.” She very gently ruffled his hair and then smoothed it back. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed in sleep.

Terry and the two men stepped out into the hall. Terry leaned against the wall and looked at Actor. “What’s the routine when you guys come back from a mission?”

“If we don’t go directly to Schaeffer’s office, the Lieutenant writes a report and takes it in to him in the morning.”

“So conceivably we have until tomorrow morning to come up with something.”

“That would be correct.”

Terry looked at him hopefully. “Do you have a plan?”

“Not yet,” admitted Actor.

“Good,” said Terry. “Anybody want breakfast?”

“Sure,” said Chief.

GGG

Terry scrounged in the kitchen and came up with the usual British bacon and disgusting powdered eggs. Chris sat at the table and watched her older sister prepare breakfast.

“Do you have any clothes I can borrow?” she asked.

Terry eyed the uniform and grinned, “Why? I think what you’ve got on is cute.”

“Yeah, real cute.”

Terry laughed. “I don’t have any clothes here anymore. I got kicked out of the house by Brother Dear. Not that the guys gave me trouble.”

“They’re an odd bunch,” remarked Chris.

“How so?” asked Terry, whipping up the eggs.

“I know what their background is. You hear these things. Yet they’re very loyal to Craig. While I was there, the one called Casino did some grumbling about their rotten luck. But no one ever said anything about not bringing him back. You’d have thought they would hightail it as far away as possible.”

Terry paused to digest this piece of information. She gave a brief raise of her eyebrows to Chris and poured the eggs into a fry pan. She didn’t quite understand Craig’s men, but she wasn’t afraid of them. One thing she did know, she could never turn them in to the War Department to be returned to prison. Right now, her problem was Chris.

“What are you going to do now?” asked Terry.

“I’m going back to London and shed the O.S.S.,” Christine’s voice held a tinge of anger. “I was sent in to get the papers Craig was sent after.”

“Lovely people you work for. You going home now?”

“No,” said Chris defiantly. “I’m in this war now. I’m not pulling out.” She frowned. “By the way, what are you doing here?”

“I was sent to bring you home and rat on Craig’s men. Neither of which I’m doing.”

A movement at the door drew her glance. Actor stood there eying her was mix of curiosity and caution.

Terry met his eye. “I wish you’d make a noise when you walk up.”

“I hear more this way.”

They stared at each other. Chris felt the tension and rested her hand carefully near the butcher knife on the table.

Terry finally spoke. “You either trust me, Actor, or you don’t. I’ll tell you truthfully, I’m not holding this over your heads.”

“I believe you,” replied Actor. “You are not trying to con me. You are good, Teresa, but you are not good enough – yet.” He smiled studying her assessingly. “With help you could be very good.”

“When I’m ready to learn I’ll let you know.”

Actor laughed, “It will be a pleasure.”

Chris waited until he had disappeared into the common room before relaxing and fixing her sister with a quizzical look. “What did you get yourself into?”

“I’m still finding out,” chuckled Terry. “This may be a long war, but it’s going to be an interesting one.”

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The men were tired and depressed. It seemed their luck had gone sour. The missions were getting too close together. Too much tension for too long and mistakes were being made. Their injury rate was jumping. And now Garrison had almost been killed. They needed the missions to survive, but it was getting harder to survive the missions.

After the meal had been consumed, the men disappeared to get some much needed sleep. Terry cleared the table and started water into the sink for dishes. She turned to Chris and gave her explicit instruction on how to get to her flat in Brandonshire. She tossed the keys to the flat to her.

“Why don’t you get some sleep there where it’s quiet and then come back here with my clothes?” She gave a cynical laughter, “Look’s like I may be here awhile.”

Chris nodded and left. Terry washed the dishes up and headed upstairs to check on her brother. Terry slipped silently back into Craig’s room. Actor was sprawled on a chair at the side of the bed. He was still wearing part of a German uniform. He also looked exhausted. Terry stepped in front of him. His eyes moved up to her face. He said nothing, waiting for her to make the first move.

“I sent Chris into Brandonshire to my flat,” said Terry quietly. “She’ll come back later with my clothes. Any objection if I stay here until he’s up on his feet again?”

“None at all,” said Actor. He sucked in a cheek. “We have no intentions of harming you or your sister.”

“I know that,” assured Terry. “Craig can’t seem to grasp that concept. I’ll work on him.” She looked him in the eye. “Thank you for bringing him back.”

“We may talk about going to Switzerland,” said Actor. “But we seem to have given up on that plan.”

Terry continued to study the man. “I’ll watch Craig. Go get some sleep.”

Actor nodded. “Wake me in a couple hours.”

“I’ll wake you if I need you,” said Terry. “We’ll probably need you with a sharp mind later on. We’re going to need a con and I hear you’re the one who can give us one.”

Actor got up and walked to the door. Terry watched him from behind. She surprised herself admiring the jodhpur and knee-high boot encased long muscular legs. After he had left the room, Terry mentally shook herself. Of all the men, Actor was probably the most dangerous. Craig had written once in a letter that he was never truly sure if the man’s words and actions were real or a con.

Terry turned to check on Craig. He was breathing peacefully, his face relaxed. The bandage around his head was dry. She adjusted his blanket before taking the seat Actor had just vacated. Terry sat with him for hours while he slept.

Chris returned in the late afternoon, after a few hours of sleep. She had all of Terry’s clothes which she put away in the room Terry had indicated was hers. Chris checked on Craig and left her sister there, going back to the kitchen to see what she could throw together for the hungry men.

After a bit, Actor returned to the room. He was wearing brown pants, a black turtleneck sweater, and a purple smoking jacket. He was masculine enough to carry off wearing purple. Terry wondered who his tailor was. She would never have dressed him in that color. The Italian sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Craig opened his eyes and looked back and forth between the two. He frowned.

“I have to get that report written,” said Craig, worriedly.

“You can’t even sit up,” said Terry. “How do you expect to write a report? My understanding is you were unconscious for half of the trip anyway. So, can he,” she cocked a thumb at Actor, “write the report?”

Craig looked at Actor. The con man raised one eyebrow and shrugged. “If you have an old copy for me to follow. I don’t know the format.”

Terry grinned at him. “I know the format. You dictate, I’ll write.”

“You know the format,” repeated Craig skeptically.

Terry looked askance at him. “Craig, I have been writing Dad’s reports for him. I’ve also been reading the intelligence reports, including yours.”“We need to sit down and talk one of these days,” said Craig wearily.  
“Trust me, Lieutenant, you probably don’t want to know.”

“What about Schaeffer?” asked Actor. “If you wish, I will try to do the debriefing.”

Craig shook his head. “You know what our situation is. I don’t want to hand you over to him. I need to keep the group together.”

“All right,” said Terry, “here’s what we’ll do.” To Craig she said, “You tell me everything you remember. Actor and I will write the report. I will go debrief with Schaeffer.”

Actor gave a cynical chuckle, earning himself a sour look from the girl. She ignored him and looked to her brother instead. “I’ve been handling grouchy two and three star generals, I figure I can handle a twit of a major.”

“I guess it’s worth a try,” said Craig.

Chris brought up a plate of food. Garrison was only able to eat a few bites. He closed his eyes, lay back, and started talking. Terry listened carefully. The story was concise and to the point until he reached the part where he had been shot. Terry squeezed his hand. “Okay, I’ll go get started,” she said.

Terry picked up her brother’s barely touched plate of food. She and Actor went downstairs. While Actor went to the dining room to eat, Terry took the plate of food into Craig’s office. Terry sat down in the chair at Craig’s desk. Picking at the food on the plate, she pulled the front drawer open and perused the contents. There were the assorted pens and pencils, rulers and compasses, a knife, a set of handcuffs with key, and a pistol, fully loaded, and an opened pack of cigarettes. She stuck one in her mouth but couldn’t find a match. She moved the plate out of the way. The bottom right file drawer was unlocked. She grinned at the contents. She had found Craig’s bottle of whiskey and a couple shot glasses. She left them there. Using his key, she opened the other drawers. A file drawer on the bottom left held various military papers and the dossiers on all the men. Terry grinned deviously. That would make for some good late night reading. Now that she had met the men, she wanted to re-read their files.  
She located and removed the file with the papers for the last mission. The information was brief, with pictures of German officers and buildings. There were no instructions on how the mission was to be carried out, so she assumed her brother planned the details.

Actor walked in and took a seat with one hip on the corner of the desk. He noted the unlit cigarette hanging from Terry’s mouth, reached in his pocket and brought forth a silver lighter, flicking it to flame. He held it to the girl’s cigarette. She looked up in surprise and accepted the light. “Grazie.”

They spent the next two hours with Actor giving the details of the mission and Terry taking notes. She didn’t speak other than to ask pertinent questions about specific details. Actor was impressed in spite of himself. He left her to type up the report.  
An hour later, Terry walked into the common room and perched on the arm of Actor’s chair, handing him the typed report and a pen. “Make corrections and I’ll finalize it,” she said.

He read the whole thing carefully, all the while puffing on his pipe. Terry stayed on the arm of the chair, enjoying the smell of the pipe tobacco. Actor looked up at her with raised eyebrows when he was finished. “This is very good. Very accurate and well detailed. Unless the Warden has anything to add, I think this is final.” He eyed her curiously. “Why did you leave out any mention of your sister?”

Terry raised an eyebrow. “You want to explain kidnapping a general’s daughter to the Army?”

“It would be an easy way to get rid of us,” suggested Actor. He waited for her response.

The girl looked at him and said in a challenging tone, “Who said I wanted to get rid of you?”She got up and went back into Craig’s office. She felt the Italian’s eyes on her back. Once inside the room, she grinned. 

At 6:30 the next morning, Terry stood at the front door straightening her severest skirt and blouse. Actor came up and eyed her outfit.

“A good choice,” he remarked. “I still think I had better come with you.”

“No,” said Terry firmly. “We play it by Craig’s rules.” She smiled. “Look, I’ve been handling an obstinate general for a year now. I should be able to handle a stuffy British major.”

“I hope you are right,” said Actor. “Just don’t underestimate the man. I would rather be there also, but we will do as you wish.”

“Thank you.” Terry was relieved that he had conceded to her. He could have pushed the issue with all rights as he was second-in-command next to Garrison.

Chris walked to the car with her. Terry knew the girl was worried about the outcome of all this. She paused, leaning on the open car door.

“Listen,” said Terry. “If things go wrong, I’ll get over to the Fox and call you. Craig has a backup plan to get the guys out.”

Chris was only slightly surprised at Terry’s decision. “It sounds like you’ve taken sides.”

Terry glanced at the house, “Yeah, I guess I have.”

“You stuck up for Shiv, so why shouldn’t you stick up for them?”

“I don’t think I’ve picked a loser yet,” Terry smiled.

She climbed into the car and drove away. As she traveled down the drive, she wondered what had possessed her to take their side with a total disregard for the wishes of the people who had sent her here. Maybe it was her gut feeling that the guys were all right. And maybe it was her growing dislike of the Army system that swallowed everything up without considering the individual. Whichever, it was going to be a long time before the War Department received a report from her.

There was still not much traffic in Brandonshire when Terry parked the Packard in front of the Blue Fox. The bar was closed up. Reflecting on past observations, Terry decided Kit sure kept varied hours. Last week, the place had been open by six in the morning.  
Terry turned to look at the gray building that housed G-2. Mustering up as much military bearing as she could manage, she tucked the envelope containing the fateful papers under her arm and entered the building.

An MP stopped her at the door demanding identification. Terry pulled her War Department clearance papers from her purse, faintly amused at the young man’s startled reaction. While he checked their validity, she scanned the large lobby. Apparently, this had at one time been a rather exclusive hotel.

A number of personnel in a variety of uniforms crisscrossed the room, intent on their own errands. MPs were stationed at strategic points.

Terry’s identification was returned to her and she was given directions to Major Percy Schaeffer’s office. She mounted the curving stairs, admiring the marble steps and rich dark wood banister. If this place was still standing after the war, it might prove profitable to have a share in the bar across the street.

Moving down the carpeted second floor hall, Terry found the room number she was seeking. Pausing to collect herself, she entered with dignity. A line of seats traced one wall. Across was a large desk behind which sat a young woman. Soft brown hair framed doe eyes with a quiet face.

“May I help you?” the girl asked with a British accent.

Terry immediately labeled her as a sweet little thing. “Yes,” she smiled, “I’m here to see Major Schaeffer. My name is Teresa Garrison.”

The secretary’s face broke into a bright smile. “Oh, you’re Lt. Garrison’s sister.” She looked around at the outer door expectantly, “Where are the Lieutenant and his men?”

“They’re not here,” said Terry, watching a quick masking of disappointment in the other’s eyes. “My brother was wounded.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Not badly I hope.” The girl seemed genuinely concerned.

“Bad enough, unfortunately.”

“Oh, dear, I’m sorry,” she frowned. Her expression changed. “Oh, I’m Meg Schaeffer.”

Terry grinned, liking her more and more. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Have a seat. Please. I’ll tell the Major you’re here.”

In a minute, Terry was motioned into the office by Meg. She walked with head high into the room. Terry eyed the pompous British major with disguised distrust and disgust. Schaeffer was balding, thin faced and eyed her up and down as if she were something unpleasant. If he was an example of G-2’s strategic brains, then Adolph Hitler should be able to take England blindfolded.

He had shown no interest in the papers. When Terry had broached the problem of Kelly’s name being on the list, he had brushed it off as being fortunes of war. His interest in Craig had been not in the man’s health, but rather in his inability to undertake another mission in the next two days. Even this concern was not directed at Craig so much as at his men.

“As the group is unable to go on this mission,” said Schaeffer, “then they are unable to fulfill their part of the bargain.”

They’ve already fulfilled it and then some, thought Terry, angrily. Maybe they were supposed to be the scum of the earth, but even they deserved better than this.

Schaeffer continued, “The men will be returned to their respective prisons.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Major,” Terry heard herself saying coolly. “I have Special Forces training and War Department clearance. The mission will be carried out under my leadership.”

Schaeffer stared at her and then laughed. “You are rather humorous, Miss Garrison.”

Terry smiled coldly, “We’ll see how humorous you find me after the mission. When do you wish me to be here for briefing?”

The major’s laugh turned to barely suppressed anger. “At 1500 tomorrow,” he snapped, “Dismissed.”

Terry gave him an amused look at that last. She let herself out the door before the man’s blood pressure went so high, he’d have a stroke. She had just made an enemy. Meg Schaeffer gave her an appraising look as she left. Terry had no doubt the girl had been listening at the door.

She was out to the car before she was able to get control of herself and calm down. She sat behind the wheel, not starting the engine. Good Lord, what had she gotten herself into? How on earth was she going to lead those men on a mission? They wouldn’t listen to her. Besides, what did she know about guerrilla warfare? She’d have to give them a show of strength in order to get them to even attempt it.

The bar was open now. With a plan half formed in her head, Terry strode determinedly into the Blue Fox. Shiv glanced up startled from behind the bar as she walked past, headed for the back room. Dropping everything, he sprinted after her. She was waiting for him in the storage room.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” demanded Shiv. 

“I need a pistol, right now,” said Terry steadily.

Shiv stared, “What makes you think I can get you a pistol?”

Terry smiled, “Because I know you. Kit’s been acting strange since I got here. You’ve been importing more booze than you put out. And you’re not one to idly sit by running a second-rate bar. You’ve got to have your hand in something.”

Shiv’s blue-gray eyes bore into her like diamonds. “All right. I am into something, but you keep your nose out of it.”

Terry looked right back at him. “I’ve got enough problems of my own without borrowing yours. I just want a gun.”

“Why?” asked Shiv warily.

Terry leaned against some boxes. “I just assumed command of Craig’s men.”

“Are you out of your mind? Or are you trying to commit suicide?”

“Neither, I’m just trying to stay alive in that place.”

“Why not get out?” suggested Shiv sarcastically.

Terry straightened, “I don’t ask you your business, so don’t ask me mine.”

Shiv studied her as if he didn’t know her. And he didn’t. The innocent young girl he had known in New York was gone. He wondered where. Maybe he had started this change when he had become mixed up in the gang warfare with his brother, Nick. Terry had followed him and gotten him out of there. Was he any better than those men she was living with? 

“All right,” he sighed, “I’ll give you a gun.”

“Thank you,” said Terry, quietly.

“Don’t thank me,” said Shiv grimly. “I may be setting you up to get yourself killed.”

Terry tried not to think about that possibility on her way home. The cold metal barrel pressed uncomfortably into her spine. Though prepared, she was still apprehensive about the reaction of the men to this new situation. Not to mention her brother. Her guess at their reaction was right on.

“And what was the outcome?” asked Actor from his chair.

“He wasn’t interested in anything but the idea of sending you guys back to prison,” said Terry, removing her jacket and hanging it on the coat tree, keeping the front of her aimed in their direction. She glanced at her sister who stopped halfway down the stairs. 

“So, is he?” asked Goniff in apprehension.

“No.”

“No?” asked Actor eyeing her, trying to read her.

“No,” Terry repeated. “We have a mission. I go in for briefing tomorrow.”

Actor wasn’t buying this one. “And just how do we have a mission if he wishes to return us to prison?”

“I had to take command,” said Terry. 

“Yer outta yer mind!” exclaimed Casino, vehemently.

“If you’ve got a better idea, then let’s hear it,” shot back Terry.

“I say we head for Switzerland,” returned Casino, rising from his seat.

“And I say the first person to go out that door gets his head blown off.” Terry produced the gun from her back waistband.

Chris, still standing on the stairs, blanched. She knew Terry was bluffing, but the stakes were too high. There was a complete startled silence as the men stared at the girl threatening them with a steady hand, but apprehensive eyes.

“Now, Little One,” interceded Actor, soothingly, “put the gun down before you do shoot someone.” There was a touch of condescendence to the words that did not sit well with Terry.

He was sitting with one arm casually outstretched, holding a wine glass. Terry knew she had to make her point now, or forever lose them. Without raising her arm to sight, she shot the glass out of his hand. She had to admire his nerve. The hand remained still. Actor’s eyes locked with hers. Neither gave an inch. Slowly, Actor smiled, shaking the wine and glass from his hand. Terry lowered the gun.

“What the hell is going on?” demanded Craig. He was weaving at the top of the stairs.

“Sorry, Craig,” apologized Terry. “I was just emphasizing a point.”

Chris pulled him away with a little difficulty. Terry turned to find Actor beside her. He took her free hand, bowed slightly and kissed its back.

“You do have audacity,” he said quietly.

“I wish I had some of your nerve,” admitted Terry.

Actor thought there was potential of remaining a team if he took over as lead. He smiled and turned to the others. “I, for one, am with her.”

There were two more assents. Casino remained sullenly silent. Terry walked over to him.

“Casino,” she said. “Please come with us. We need your ability to break safes.”

Casino eyed her, “You mean you can’t do that?”

Terry grinned, “Not until you teach me.”

The humor passed him. Casino grumbled, “I still think we oughta make for Switzerland.”

Terry’s grin faded. She tried another tactic. “Sure, go to Switzerland. But if you do, you’ll spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. You’ll never be able to leave. If you’re ever caught and shipped back to the States they won’t be satisfied with just throwing you back in stir.”

Their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. The others watched, surprised at Terry’s apparent bid for control.

Casino looked down at the gun hanging from the girl’s right hand. “Whadda yuh want I should do? You got the gun.”

Now the tension was high. Actor watched Terry sharply. Their future rested on her next move. Terry took the pistol by its barrel, extending it, butt-first, to Casino. Slowly, he took it.

“I’m not telling you, Casino,” said Terry, softly. “I’m asking. Please?”

That she would trust him like that and ask for his help reached him as nothing else would have. He laid the gun on the table and shook his head.

“You are really somethin’, Lady.”

“That mean you’re with us?” asked Terry, hopefully.

“I gotta be outta my mind, but yeah, I’m with you.”

Chris let out a long sigh. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath. She heard Craig call for Terry. Chris in turn called down to her sister.

Terry looked up. Well, she’d won two victories now. It remained to be seen if she could win the third. As she passed her sister on the stairs, she gave her a conspiratorial look. The younger girl just shook her head.

Craig was sitting up in bed with a splitting headache. This further fueled the foul mood he was in due to the vertigo and his lack of strength. He was angry with himself for being unable to maintain control of the situation with his men. The two girls were left virtually on their own against them. The fact that Terry had found it necessary to use a gun worried him a great deal. Terry walked in with an air of assurance that bothered him. He glared at her.

“Why did you use a gun down there?” he demanded.

“I decided to try your whip and chair tactics,” said Terry. She jerked her head toward the stairs. “We understand each other now.” She said it was an unreadable smile.

“What happened with Schaeffer?”

“I gave him the papers. He won’t do anything to help find Kelly.” Terry gave a wisecrack grin. “All in all, I find the man totally disgusting.”

“What about the guys,” interrupted Craig.

“What about them?” Terry was trying to skirt the subject until she could think up a good answer.

This thoroughly exasperated Craig. “Is he going to lock them up?”

“No.”

Craig glared angrily. “Will you quit playing dumb!” he shouted.

“Will you quit yelling at me!” yelled Terry back. “They’re not going to be locked up. When you get better, you can take them on all the missions your little heart desires.”

“Knock it off, Terry!”

Terry stalked to the door. She paused with a hand on the knob and turned her full Garrison fury on her brother. “Listen, Mister! When you decide to talk to me like your sister and not one of your men, then you let me know. Until then you can just sit.” 

Terry slammed the door on her way out. She stormed past Chris on the stairs and went straight out the front door. It slammed too.

Chris paused, confused as to who to go to. Terry was obviously more than a little upset. Craig was yelling her.

Actor stood up. “Go to him,” he said. “I will talk to Teresa.”

Chris nodded and then shook her head. In her opinion, the whole family was going to the dogs.

Actor stepped outside and looked around. He spotted Terry perched on the pasture fence down the drive, facing away. Smiling sympathetically, he strolled up to her, leaning his forearms on the fence beside her. Terry picked up his right arm and turned it back and forth. There were no scratches or marks. She put his arm back where it had been.

“I wanted to make sure I hadn’t cut you with the glass,” she said quietly.

“You didn’t,” said Actor. “Are you that good with a gun, or am I lucky I don’t have a hole in me right now?”

“I’m good with targets,” she said.

“Hip shot?” asked the con man 

She nodded, not looking at him. Her face wore a frown.

Actor was silent for a moment. He was getting to know the Lieutenant. “He did not approve of your leading the mission?” he prompted.

“I never told him,” replied Terry, continuing to gaze off into the distance. “If I did, he’d try to get up and do it himself. He’d never make it.”

“So, you feel you can do the job better?” there was sarcasm in the voice.

Terry finally looked at him sorrowfully. “No, I don’t. Actor, I’m not trying to take command over you,” said Terry. “God knows I don’t have experience. It was all I could do on the fly to keep you guys from being shipped back to the States.”

Actor wondered at the girl’s motives for trying to keep them here. He thought she acted sincere in her concern for them, but he couldn’t believe it. She was a nice, decent young woman. Why would she be concerned with four men condemned by society? More likely she was just trying to keep her head above water. However, her acting ability wasn’t that good. She wasn’t capable of pulling off a con like this. So, he wondered, what was she doing?

“Would you lead this mission?” she asked. “Or at least guide me? I don’t want anyone to get killed because of me.”

“You mean you really intend to go through with this?” he asked in disbelief.

Terry looked surprised. Solemnly she answered, “Yes.”

“Why, Teresa?” questioned the Italian. He frowned. “The Lieutenant would be honorably discharged or promoted if we were gone. Why risk getting killed over us?”

“Because we both think you’re worth the risk,” Terry frowned and continued carefully. “There are times when, yes, I’m afraid of all of you. I’ve heard you called gorillas and animals. But with all the chances you’ve had, nobody’s ever hurt me or tried to. And if you’re as bad as everyone says you are, then why did you bring Craig back?”

“You think you owe us?” asked Actor. “Is that why you are doing this?”

“Maybe in part,” replied Terry truthfully. “All the time I see you lumped together as a thing, but I’m getting to know you as individuals. And I like every one of you. Even Casino, and that’s pushing it.”

Actor burst out with a laugh. Whether or not the girl was pulling something, and he thought not, he still enjoyed her company. It had been quite a while since he had been around a woman who was not after him solely for what she could get. Unfortunately, Garrison would probably send her away again.

“What do you intend to do about the Lieutenant?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” said Terry. “I think the best thing right now is not to tell him.” Terry made a face. “That man is a stranger. I don’t know how to talk to him. My brother, Craig, was never like that.”

“War changes people,” said Actor. solemnly. “Your sister for example. From what I have heard I assume she has led a rather sheltered life. She handled herself well. In fact, she fooled me into believing she was a French nurse.”

Terry looked at him, smiling ruefully. “Yeah, Crystal’s full of surprises too. I think I’m out of my league.”

“Ah, but you have potential,” said Actor.

“And you have a silver tongue,” laughed Terry.

Actor smiled and helped her down. “It would be a pleasure to introduce you to the finer points of the confidence game.”

Terry shook her head, “I’m not ready to get in that deep.”

“You already are.” The girl’s puzzled expression prompted him to continue. “You were sent here to help return us to prison. Instead, you are keeping us out of prison. No, Teresa, I would say you are in very deep.”

This put Terry into a disturbed silence. Actor watched her as they strolled back to the mansion. He sympathized with her. She was not prepared for this, but she couldn’t be halfway about it. Christine had the advantage because she had jumped right in. Terry was holding back, which was making it worse for her. The Lieutenant’s attitude was not helping either.

This was confirmed when Actor slipped into Garrison’s bedroom later that night. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and straddled it, comfortable but controlled. The two men eyed each other assessingly. 

“What’s going on around here?” asked Craig.

“Your sister is trying very hard to keep us together,” said Actor. “She needs your support.”

“She needs to be shipped home,” said Craig stubbornly. “They both do.”

“They’re both staying.” Actor pinned him with a look. “There’s a mission for tomorrow night.”

“What!” exclaimed Craig, wincing at the pain that shot through his head.

Actor continued calmly. “It was the price Teresa had to pay to keep us out of prison. She has temporarily assumed command.”

Craig couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Terry? Assumed command? Oh, no, she isn’t!”

Actor stood up, still speaking in a deceptively mild voice. “How far do you think you would get? You cannot even stand up.”

Craig glared at him. “I don’t care. My sister is not going on any mission with the four of you!”

Actor sighed, “It is as Teresa, herself, has said. If we were going to do anything to her, we would have done it by now.”

Craig continued to glare. “She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She’ll just get herself killed.”

“She has more ability than she realizes. I think she will do all right. We will be watching out for her.”

“Damn it, this isn’t a picnic!”

Actor was the only one who could treat Garrison as an equal, or at least talk back to him. He banked on that now. “Lieutenant, I have been pulling cons much longer than you. I am fully aware of the seriousness of this. I think, also, that right now I am a better judge of Teresa’s capabilities than you.”

Tight-lipped, Craig was forced to listen. Unfortunately, he had to concede that Actor was more knowledgeable. Besides, he didn’t have any choice in the matter. Actor watched Craig’s expression of frustration. 

“Warden,” broached the con man softly, “she needs your support.”

“How can I support her doing this?” asked Craig. “She’s going to get herself killed.” Craig looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know if I could live with that.”

Actor had thought the man’s brusqueness to his sister was a covering for his fear for her. “If Teresa insists on coming with us, we will all watch out for her. I will keep a close eye on her.”

Craig turned his eyes to the older man. For some reason, he knew Actor was being straight with him on this one. He nodded in acceptance.

Satisfied that the man had accepted the situation, the Italian headed for the door.

“Actor.”

He paused, waiting.

“Why didn’t Terry tell me?”

“She was afraid you would try to go yourself. She does not want to see you hurt any worse.” Actor left him to brood on that.

GGG

The next afternoon found Terry and Actor at G-2. She wanted him along for the briefing and he wanted to be there. He was more than interested when she handed her papers to the guard at the door and said Actor was with her. He was surprised when the papers were handed back and they were given the okay to continue on.

Meg looked up at the two when they entered. She did not seem surprised to find Actor with the Garrison girl.

“Go right in,” she said. “The Major is waiting.”

Terry was careful to hide her surprise when Actor took a stance behind and to her right in front of Schaeffer. It gave the appearance that she was wholly in charge and he was just there as her second. The meeting was brief and to the point. At the end, the papers and photos were placed in the leather briefcase they had brought with them and it was handcuffed to Terry’s left wrist.

The girl climbed into the passenger side of the Packard with Actor driving. She set the briefcase between them and chaffed at the hard metal encircling her wrist. It was already leaving red marks.

“Do you have the key to this thing?” asked Terry in irritation when Actor got behind the wheel.

“It is in the Warden’s desk at the mansion,” he replied.

She tried to slip her hand through the circle but couldn’t get it off. “This stupid thing hurts,” she grumbled.

Actor favored her with an amused glance. She caught it and frowned. Then she realized why he was amused. “Sorry,” she apologized. “That was stupid. I only have one on. You’ve worn it on both wrists.”

“Let’s not forget the shackles on the ankles too.”

She shot another look at him and then turned away with a contemplative expression on her quiet face. She tried to picture this aristocratic man next to her in shackles. It wasn’t a pretty picture. She was quiet on the ride back to the mansion.

Once there, Actor quickly released her from her bond. She tried not to rub her wrist in front of him. The con man took the briefcase out to the game table in the common room and spread the contents out for the others to see. Terry stood back and watched Actor explain the plan and the particulars to the other men. He must have thought up the details on the way back from Brandonshire. Terry was impressed.

After he filled the other men in, Actor went upstairs to discuss it with Garrison. Terry put together a quick supper. She started up the stairs to find Actor and get him to come eat. The switchblade embedded itself in the banister a bare inch from Terry’s hand. She looked at it and looked at the three men in the common room. Chief was watching her with a hint of defiance. The other two men were waiting to see her reaction. She sucked in her left cheek and brought her right leg up a few steps. Her fingers eased to the sheath in her boot. As she rose, her arm flashed out. Chief went into a rolling dive. Straightening, he stared at the unfamiliar switchblade quivering in the table leg beside where his leg had been. His stare turned to Terry. She looked him back in the eye. Simultaneously, they each pulled the knives free, hefting the feel of them.

“I’ll give yours back if you give me mine back,” said Terry. “’Course on second thought I might keep yours. It has better balance.”

Chief studied the knife in his hand. “Not bad. Could be better.”

Can you fix it?” Terry asked.

“No, but I can get you a better one.”

With grins, they sent the knives flying back to the correct owners. Both seemed to notice the uncharacteristic silence in the room and looked around. The other two men sat very still, watching the exchange.

“What?” asked Terry. “Hey, I’m not totally useless.” She continued up the stairs. Actor was in the hall coming toward her.

“What was that I heard?” he asked.

“Nothing,” replied Terry. “Chief and I were just playing with knives.”

She turned to head back downstairs, missing the frown and look of contemplation on the Italian’s face.

Actor waited until she had closed the door to the Lieutenant’s bedroom before turning to the other men. “What happened?”

Casino shook his head. “Looks like the dame has been holdin’ out on us.”

“Where’d she get the blade from,” asked Goniff. He hadn’t seen anything except the knife embedding in the table leg.

“Her boot,” said Chief. “Must have a sheath in it.”

“She has a switchblade?” asked Actor in surprise.

“Yeah,” answered Chief. “And she knows how to use it.”

The girls fixed a quick meal for the men and themselves in early evening. Terry and the men were leaving on the mission in a couple hours. When they sat down to dinner, Terry found a new switchblade lying beside her plate. She grinned, picking it up and slipping it into the sheath in her boot top.

Chris had just returned from taking a plate of food up to Garrison. She had missed the earlier exchange between Terry and Chief. She eyed her sister with a frown when Terry handed her the old pearl-handled knife.

“Isn’t that Jake’s” she asked, recognizing it.

“Yeah,” replied Terry. “I don’t need it anymore. If you don’t want it, give to Craig and see what he does with it.”

“He already has a better one,” said Chief quietly.

Chris and Terry exchanged looks.


End file.
